meteor_60_secondsfandomcom-20200215-history
Meteor 60 seconds Wiki
information about meteor 60 seconds!! Meteor 60 seconds is poop and fuingpooop use this 60 seconds to do anything you want, even if its illegal The game is free-to-play and is downloadable for pc ( on Steam ) and for android ( on Google Play ). you can get it on steam here: https://store.steampowered.com/app/788770/Meteor_60_Seconds/ But what you can do in the game? multiple things! Kill and kiss people Destroy things like the car Explode the world yourself by using a nuclear bomb Explode the meteor and save the world Escape yourself with a rocket and live Endings that happened Spoiler! After earth gets destroyed, you woke up with a VR and you discover that it was all a simulation programmed by a doctor. you also discover that your family ( his girlfriend, his mom and his nephew ) was watching the screen too the first endings is the "Murderer Ending", you get by killing some people. when you woke up, your family looks at you. your mom says that you are garbage, your girlfriend breaks up and your nephew is encouraged to kill people the second ending is "Co-Suicide Ending". you get it by destroying the earth with a nuclear bomb. after that you woke up, your family gest afraid of you, and your nephew is encouraged to kill everyone if its all gonna die the third ending is "Meteor Explosion Ending" you get by destroying the meteor and saving all. after you woke up, your family gets proud of you and your nephew to sacrifice yourself for humanity the fourth ending is "Hero Ending" you get by saving the world, but without killing nobody. after you woke up, your family distrust of you, because its impossible to do that first try, so you probably used cheated to appeal the fifty ending is "trashy murderer" you get by killing everyone in the game.after you woke up, your family gets afraid of you. your girlfriend calls police to come arrest you and your nephew is encouraged to kill everyone, after the scene ends, police arrests you and your nephew the sixth ending is " happy 60 seconds " you get by kissing girls only. after you woke up, your mom gets ashamed and your girlfriend literally kills you! after you die, you woke up with a VR and to punch the doctor the seventh ending is "Coming Out" you get it by kissing mans only. after you woke up, your mom gets ashamed but try to overcome and your girlfriend leaves you. the doctor turns into your "boyfriend" the eight ending is "Escape Alone" you get by using a rocket to escape earth ( its the only ending that you survive ). in this ending you do not woke up, you falls into a coma. your girlfriend gets disappointed because she thought you was going to destroy the meteor. your nephew is encouraged to escape like a coward the last ending is "Breathing" you get by doing nothing except breathe ( okay you can destroy the car and kiss the dog ). after you woke up, your family gets proud of you, everyone gets happy but your nephew gets disappointed and thinks "Boring" Thank you for reading! Excuse my grammar, English is not my primary language. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse